


Baby It's Cold Outside

by thblackflame



Series: Week of Christmas Ficage [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thblackflame/pseuds/thblackflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto should go home, but it's just so darn cold outside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fics~! I love Christmas fics. They are always so much fun to write, and especially fun to read. This particular Christmas Fic is actually fic five in a week long Christmas ficage~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
> 
> Note Prt Teh 2nd: Wah~! Day five in the week of Christmas Ficage~! I had a lot of fun writing this one. Of course, MakoNagi might be my Free! OTP, so...eyah. XD Anyways, hope you enjoy this~!

“So, I think I’m gonna head home.”

Nagisa looked up from his satisfied pose on the sofa. “What? Why?”

Makoto smiled. “It’s getting late.”

Nagisa pouted. “But, it’s cold outside.”

Makoto chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. “That’s why they invented coats.” He buckled his belt back together before he leaned over the back of the sofa and brushed his smiling lips over Nagisa's pouting ones. “I had fun.”

Nagisa couldn’t hold his pout and his ever-present smile turned mischievous. “I’m glad you came home with me.”

Makoto started to pull away, but Nagisa grabbed his hand and pulled him back so that he fell half over the back of the sofa. “Damn, your hands are like ice!” Nagisa got on his knees, his belt tinkling in the quiet room. He brushed his lips over Makoto’s. “You should stay and warm up.”

Makoto tried to look serious, but there was a dreamy look in his eyes. “My mom’s gonna be worried if I don’t get home soon,” he managed to say.

Grinning, Nagisa pulled Makoto completely over the back of the sofa so he sprawled over the blond. Makoto had to laugh.

“You’ve got time,” Nagisa whispered. He slid his hands over Makoto’s back and pulled him close.

Makoto let Nagisa kiss him, tilting his head so that when Nagisa licked the seam of his lips he could open his and let the blond kiss him deeply. He let that go on for a minute before he pulled away. “My father’s going to be waiting for me.”

Nagisa drew him into another kiss and decided to change the subject. “The fire is nice, isn’t it?” he asked, tilting his head toward the mantle place.

The brunet kissed the tip of Nagisa’s nose. “You’re changing the subject.” With that he extracted himself from Nagisa’s warm arms. With a sigh of real regret he levered himself up. “So, I’d really better go.”

Nagisa propped himself up on his elbows, his eyes heavy-lidded and his lips pouted in a perfect enticing purse. “You don’t have to hurry.”

Makoto was reaching for his coat when he looked back at Nagisa. Lounging in the flickering firelight, shadows danced over Nagisa’s skin. He looked sexy laying there with his shirt hanging open and the button of his jeans undone.

Makoto raised a brow and let his hand fall back to his side. “Well, maybe I could get something warm to drink before I go. You know, to hold me over until I get home.”

Nagisa smiled, getting up from his sensuous pose. “I’ll get you something warm to drink, then. Turn the TV on while you wait!” 

Makoto had no intention of giving himself any other distractions, but Nagisa was gone less time than Makoto would have expected anyway. Soon, there was a warm mug in his hand.

“You know, people are going to talk if I leave here too late.” He took a sip.

Nagisa shrugged. “They know it’s bad outside. They’ll just think you’re avoiding the storm.”

Makoto stared at the dark liquid in the mug, waiting for the burning in his throat to subside before he spoke. “Um...what’s in this?”

Nagisa smirked as Makoto set the drink down. “Something warm.” He glanced at the clock. “Anyway, the last train has already left.” He leaned back against the back of the sofa, his clothing hanging open artistically. He trailed his fingers along the edges of his unfastened pants. “So, really, you should just stay.”

Makoto’s eyes narrowed and he made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Tempting,” he murmured, his own fingers tugging on the collar of his shirt. “Very tempting...” He took a step forward.

Nagisa’s eyes lit up in triumph. “You look so sexy in the firelight, Mako-chan.”

Makoto took another step forward, and his hand reached out and hooked in one of Nagisa’s belt loops. He tugged the blond against his body and kissed him, searing his kiss on Nagisa’s lips like a brand. The brunet broke the kiss sooner than Nagisa would have liked, though his was breathing hard.

“I should say no...”

Nagisa pressed himself flush against Makoto, letting his hands slide down, then up under the hem of his t shirt. Makoto’s other hand hooked into a belt loop on Nagisa’s other hip and pulled his pelvis hard against his. 

The blond’s lips parted on a slight breathy moan and his eyes fluttered shut briefly as he felt Makoto’s body reacting. “Well...you can try to say it...”

“I really can’t stay,” Makoto whispered, moving his hands up to Nagisa’s shoulders so he could slip them under Nagisa’s shirt and push it off completely. He leaned down, nuzzling that sweet spot behind Nagisa’s ear. “But it _is_ cold out there...”

Nagisa shivered and nodded, his hand moving over Makoto’s ass. “It really, really is.” He slid those warm hands up Makoto’s back again. “And it’s warm in here.”

Makoto’s lips moved around to the other side of Nagisa’s neck, nibbling at his earlobe. “Yes, but I really have to go.” And he let go of Nagisa and turned toward the door.

Nagisa groaned and did a backbend over the back of the sofa. “But it’s cold! You really need to stay!”

Makoto plucked up his keys and wallet from the side table next to the door and sat down to put on his shoes. “No, I really need to go.”

Nagisa stood back up and walked to the window. “But, look how bad it is out there. I think it’s a blizzard. It’s really lucky you’re here instead of out there.”

Makoto laughed, picking up his coat and moving to stand next to Nagisa at the window. “It’s not a blizzard.” He started pulling his coat on, but Nagisa snatched it away. He put it on as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around himself.

Sighing, Makoto followed him, wrapping his arms around Nagisa from the back and curling his fingers around the edges to pull it off Nagisa. He got distracted by the temptation of Nagisa’s neck again and he tilted his head down, brushing his lips over the hot skin.

“My siblings are going to be upset if I don’t get home soon.” He kissed Nagisa’s skin again. Scraping his teeth over the conjecture of neck and shoulder, he took advantage of the blond’s distraction and took his coat back.

Nagisa turned, pressing against Makoto as the brunet pulled his coat on. “Your lips look like they need to be kissed, Mako-chan.”

Makoto smirked and dropped a quick peck on Nagisa’s mouth. “I gotta get home.”

“But, you’ll freeze out there!”

Makoto barked a laugh. “I will not.” Makoto caught sight of his mussed hair in a novelty mirror mounted on the wall. “Hey, do you have a comb I could use?” He looked where he last saw Nagisa, then turned around in a circle when he didn’t see him. He found him with his arms crossed and leaning against the front door. 

“There’s like six feet of snow out there.”

Makoto rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating.” He went to the blond and touched him, letting his hands rove over Nagisa's neck and shoulders. He had intended to move Nagisa, but then again... “You’ve been very...welcoming,” he whispered, leaning down to place a light kiss against Nagisa’s neck. “But I can’t stay.”

Makoto didn’t pull away or stop moving his hands, though. Nagisa felt a thrill go through him, tilting his head to the side to give the taller man more access. “God, the things you do to me, Mako-chan,” he sighed, eyes closed and breath hitched. He turned his head and leaned in for another kiss, but Makoto pulled away.

“We don’t want people talking.”

Nagisa snorted. “About what? It’s not like either of us is a girl.”

“Well, if I can’t get a comb from you, my hair is going to be a really big clue.” Makoto held Nagisa’s shoulders, following through on his intention this time and turned them both so that he could get the door open. He turned the knob but Nagisa planted his palm against the door. 

“But, what if you get pneumonia and die?! I would be so sad if you died!”

Makoto laughed and dropped another kiss on Nagisa’s head, then his lips. It was supposed to be quick, but the only quick thing about it was how fast it turned hot. Nagisa had Makoto’s back against the door and only by force of iron will did he manage to walk them forward enough to open the door a few inches.

A cold wind blew over his fingers and they both shivered. Makoto shut the door quickly. “It’s really cold out there.”

Nagisa was on him, pulling him down by a hand curled into Makoto’s shirt, kissing him hot and hard, a hand sliding down the front of Makoto's jeans. “And it’s really warm in here.”

Makoto nodded as Nagisa pushed his coat back off. “Yeah, it is.” And Makoto locked the door.


End file.
